Whatever It Takes
by Cable Addict
Summary: After a night together, that ends up producing a child, the gang from The Woman in the Garden is back. They kill Parker’s mother, forcing Brennan, Parker, and baby Emma to flee. Will Booth be able to bring his family back home? Rated for swearing.
1. Prologue

Temperance Brennan groaned and rolled over. Her eyes squeezed shut to block out any amount of light that may add to her already pounding headache.

"_I must be hung-over."_ She thought. She rewound the previous night's activities in her head and her eyes sprang open, causing her headache to escalate. She groaned and felt movement beside her and tried again, this time cracking her eyes a little bit, one at a time. Her suspicions were confirmed. When her eyes were fully open she came face to face with her partner, Seeley Booth.

--

A/N: The faster you review, the faster the chapters will be up. The first few are short, but they get longer. So, REVIEW!


	2. Chapter One

-Chapter One-

The first few days after they had woken up and realized what they had done, had been incredibly awkward. Temperance had come up with some anthropological and logical reason as to why they had slept together while Seeley had simply stated that because the case was so tough, the sex had been a reward as well as a release. Their co-workers had picked up on the awkwardness, but the partners had dismissed it and the rest reluctantly dropped the subject. Now a few months later, Temperance Brennan was in a bit of a problematic situation.

"Damn." She whispered as she stared down at the piece of plastic in her hands.

"Brennan, I have a positive match on Bailey Morr." Angela said as she entered Brennan's office. Temperance quickly made to hide the object, but Angela spotted it before she could stuff it behind a pillow.

Angela smiled. "What is that?" She walked over and sat down next to her friend.

"Nothing!" Temperance exclaimed perhaps a little to quickly.

Angela narrowed her eyes. "When you say it like that, it means the opposite."

Brennan sighed. "It's nothing Ange."

"Sweetie," Angela rolled her eyes, "you should just tell me or I'll have to…" She thrust her hand under the pillow, pulled out the offending object and gasped. "Temperance!"

Brennan shushed her and quickly looked around and then back at her friend. Angela was making a series of squeaking and gasping noises and Brennan, not knowing exactly what to, clamped a hand over Angela's mouth, muffling the noises immediately.

"Shush." She slowly pulled her hand off of Angela's face and pulled the object out of her friends hands.

"Yes or no," Angela began, "this is yours."

"Yes."

"Booth?

"Yes."

"Drinks?"

Brennan chuckled. "Yes."

"Keeping?"

"Of course."

Angela sighed and stood up.

"You're leaving?"

"For now. We are _going_ to talk more later." She bent down and hugged her friend. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Brennan answered, slightly in a daze. She continued to sit there until Booth stuck his head into the room.

"Bones, we've got a suspect, I'll be in the car." He turned and walked towards the entrance.

Brennan sighed and stood up. She walked over to her desk and stood with a hand on her stomach smiling slightly. Then, as soon as it had come, the smile turned to a frown. She sighed again and opened a drawer in her desk quickly dropping the object inside. She grabbed her jacket and bag and quickly ran out the door.

--

Back inside Dr. Temperance Brennan's office, inside a drawer in her desk, lay a pregnancy test that was marked with a pink, positive, plus sign.

---

A/N: Chapters get longer. PLEASE REVIEW! I only got 4 reviews out of the 300+ hits. I want at least ... 11 reviews before I update again!


	3. Chapter Two

-Chapter Two-

Brennan sighed as she tried to button her pants. "This isn't working." She said to her stomach. "You're father is going to going to find out about you soon." She sighed again and reached for a skirt with an elastic waistband, grinning when it fit over her bump. She was four months along and while some people had noticed and suspected, no one knew for sure, and Booth was still completely clueless.

--

As Booth and Brennan were making their way up to as suspects house, a gun went off. Booth ran towards the door, kicked it open and cuffed the suspect. When he looked back at Brennan he saw that she was on the ground.

"Booth!" She exclaimed as she tried to put pressure on her wound. Booth hit the suspect over the head, and ran over to help his partner. "This is Special Agent Booth, I need an ambulance at 4469 Willow Street." He hung up and looked down at his unconscious partner. "Hang on Temperance."

--

Brennan awoke in a hospital bed. She groggily looked around at her surroundings. Suddenly she remembered what had happened and put a hand on her stomach. The doctor chose that exact moment to enter the room.

"The baby's fine." He assured her.

"Then why do you look nervous?" She questioned frantically, not knowing if she really wanted to know.

"We didn't know that you were pregnant. We took an x-ray to see where the bullet was, and we saw the fetus."

Temperance was quiet as she processed what had been said.

"The radiation shouldn't harm the baby. The exposure was minimal. If you have any questions, please, don't hesitate to ask." The doctor turned to leave.

"Wait!" He turned. "Can I see the x-ray?" The doctor smiled, pulled the x-ray out of the envelope and handed it to the other doctor.

"Thanks." The bullet had lodged itself into her seventh rib. She looked and was able to see part of a small skeleton before the x-ray was cut off. She smiled slightly. That was her baby.

"Thank you." She handed the x-ray back to the doctor. He smiled and nodded before turning and heading out of the door.

--

Booth saw the doctor come out of his partner's room and he practically pounced on the man.

"Is she awake?" He quickly asked.

"Yes, she's…" Booth cut him off.

"Is she okay? Is that her x-ray?" He pulled the object out of his grasp and held it up to the light. "Is that…" He trailed off.

"Yes. That is Miss Brennan's baby." The doctor offered a small smile and left.

Booth stood there for a few moments longer still holding the x-ray. "She's pregnant?"

--

A/N: I realize that seeing the baby/fetus on an x-ray may be unlikely, but this is fiction! Deal with it. :-) Please review!


	4. Chapter Three

-Chapter Three-

Seeley Booth stormed into Temperance Brennan's room. She looked up surprised and noted his angry expression.

"You're pregnant?!"

Brennan inhaled sharply. She hadn't expected this kind of confrontation. Booth looked at her, obviously demanding an answer.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Well why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't know how!"

"It's simple. 'I'm pregnant!'" Booth yelled. "You should have told me! You could have _died_. The _baby _could have died!" He stormed out of the room leaving Temperance Brennan in tears.

--

After a long walk to cool down Booth made his way back to the hospital. When he got to Brennan's room Angela stepped out.

"Angela, hey!" Booth said as he tried to get past her. She blocked him.

"Hey!" She replied with fake cheeriness in her voice.

"Is Bones awake?"

"Yes, she is, but I don't think she wants to see you."

He stopped his attempts to get past the woman. "She said that?"

"Not in so many words. She called me in tears. Wanted me to just 'sit' with her. I don't know what you said to her, but if Brennan was crying, pregnant or not, it had to be bad." She made to turn, but Booth put a hand on her shoulder.

"Angela, please."

She sighed. "If you hurt her again you will have a very pissed of facial reconstructionist on your ass. And not in the good way." She slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"Thank you."

--

Brennan expected to see Angela when she looked up when she heard the door open, but was greeted with the sight of her partner instead. He stood there in an awkward silence before finally speaking.

"Bones, listen, I'm…" He started.

"I'm sorry." She began.

"What? Wait, what do you have to be sorry for?" He asked.

"For not telling you. I should have, but I didn't know how. I guess I was in denial. That telling you would make it real. I didn't want it to be real. I'm not ready for this responsibility. I'm not ready to be a mother." She was in tears by the time she finished talking.

Booth quickly made his way over to the bed and pulled Brennan into a hug. "Bones I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm so sorry."

--

When Angela went back into the room hours later, she found Temperance asleep in a sleeping Seeley's arms. She smiled a small smile, grabbed her coat, and purse and left.

---

A/N: So I've come to notice that my chapters aren't as long on fanfiction as they are in Word. I apologize. The faster you faster/more you review, the faster/more I update. Simple. You give, I give. ;-)


	5. Chapter Four

-Chapter Four-

After Brennan had been released, the couple had quickly told the rest of the squad.

"I thought you said that you had no plan to be a mother." Cam said, a small smile playing on her face.

"Well, it's not like she planned on it Camille." Booth said, he had been a lot more protective of his partner since she'd been released. Glaring at anyone who looked at her 'wrong', opening doors for her, that sort of thing. Angela thought that it was cute, but Brennan was quite annoyed.

"Booth's right. It just sort of happened. Alcohol played a big part it this situation." Brennan supplied.

"One of the first things you told me was that you would never get pregnant. I can't have you going to the restroom every two minutes."

"I only have five months left to go, and I've dealt with the first four without anyone figuring anything out." She protested.

"Dr. Brennan, relax. I'm just joshing." She pulled the two into a hug. "Congratulations."

--

"I can't believe you knocked the good doctor up!" Hodgins' laughed as he pulled Booth into a hug. The FBI agent sent a glare in the entomologist's direction and the doctor shut up immediately.

"Congratulations Booth!" Angela pulled Booth into a hug and gave Brennan a knowing smile.

"Wait a minute." Hodgins said. "You knew! You knew before us!" Angela gave him a look and the doctor connected the dots. "You knew _way_ before us! When'd you find out?"

Booth looked from Hodgins to Angela, his eyes telling her that he would like to know the answer as well.

Angela looked at Brennan who shrugged, indicating that it was alright for her to tell the guys.

"I found out the minute Brennan did."

"Whoa!" Jack moaned.

"Wait, _you_ knew and didn't tell me?" Booth clarified.

"Yes. I caught Brennan trying to hide the pregnancy test."

Jack laughed but received glares from the others and he quickly made his way back to his workplace.

---

A/N: Shortest chapter so far. The good stuff is coming up!


	6. Chapter Five

-Chapter Five-

"What's your favorite animal Auntie Bones?" Parker asked as he, Booth and Brennan walked through the zoo two months later.

"The dolphins." She told the young boy, without hesitation. Parker had taken the news that he would be getting a little brother or sister extremely well. He'd, naturally, started asking questions.

"_When's the baby coming? How are babies made? Is it a boy or a girl?"_

Booth and Brennan answered the 8-year-old's questions to the best of their ability, but lied slightly about the 'How are babies made' question.

"Why the dolphins?" He asked curiously.

"Because they were my mother's favorite animal, and the dolphin is a highly intelligent animal."

"Like you?" Brennan shot a look at a very guilty looking Booth.

"Yes, like me."

There was a comfortable silence as the trio walked past the penguin area.

"Your mom's dead right?" Parker blurted out.

"Parker!" Booth hissed, shooting Temperance a apologetic look.

"Yes, she was…" She hesitated. "She was killed.

"Well that sucks." Booth raised his eyebrows at his son. "I'm sorry that she died Auntie Bones."

"Thanks Parker." She smiled as the boy gave her a hug.

"Dad! Auntie Bones! Look!" Parker pointed as he ran over to the large aquarium. "It's a dolphin!"

"Heh, look at that." Booth read the sign that was by the aquarium. "Daphne the Dolphin."

"Very cute alliteration." Brennan commented.

"Yeah, alliteration."

--

Later that night, after Parker was in bed, the partners sat on Booth couch watching a baseball game. In the middle of a pitch, Booth picked up the remote and muted the TV.

"What's wrong?" Temperance asked, looking up at him.

"You're almost due and we haven't picked out names." He replied, putting his hand on her stomach, grinning as he felt his baby kick. _Their baby._

"Well, did you have any names in mind?" She asked.

"Well, what names do you have in mind?" Seeley bounced back.

"I asked first Seel." She mock scolded.

"Tempe."

She sighed in frustration. "I've never really thought of it. I never imagined that I'd end up pregnant! Now would you please tell me what names you had in mind?"

Booth sighed. "I've always liked the name Emma." He looked up at her, grinning sheepishly.

Temperance was quiet as she ran the name through her head. She nodded. "I like it." She turned back to the book she had been reading.

"Wait a minute!" Booth exclaimed.

She looked at him. "What?"

"Well what if it's a boy?"

She smiled shyly.

"What? Is there something you know that I don't?"

"No, it's not that."

"Then what?"

"I can just…I can just _tell _that it's going to be a girl. There is no logical explanation, I can just _feel_ it." She looked at her partner, expecting him to laugh at her but he smiled the smile that he saved just for her.

"That makes sense Bones. It's your maternal instinct kicking in." He lent in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Ewwww!" A voice from the doorway groaned. They turned and saw Parker standing in his pajamas.

"What are you doing out of bed Buddy?" Booth glanced at the clock.

"I had a nightmare, but it wasn't as scary as you two _kissing_."

Brennan chuckled and Booth stood up.

"Let's go, I'll tuck you back in."

"No Daddy. I want Bones to tuck me in."

Booth raised his eyebrows as he looked at his son, then turned to his girlfriend. "Tempe?"

"Sure." She pushed herself up off the couch, took Parker's hand and walked down the hall to his room.

Booth smiled, never in a million years had he thought that she would be so good with Parker.


	7. Chapter Six

-Chapter Seven-

"No." Temperance said simply before her eyes went back to her computer screen.

"Why?"

"Because you are only asking me because you got me pregnant."

"I am…not."

"See! You hesitated! That indicates the exact opposite!"

"Tempe, please."

"No." His face fell and she sighed before adding, "Maybe someday."

He smiled slightly. "Thanks Bones." He closed the ring box and put it back in his pocket.

--

"He asked you to marry him?" Angela asked later that evening as she sat on the couch next to her friend.

"Yes." She replied nonchalant.

"Well?"

"Well what?" She asked, clearly not following.

"What did you say?"

"I said 'no.'"

Angela sighed and fell back against the couch cushions. "Why?"

"Booth did the same thing with Rebecca! It's his religion. Having a baby out of wedlock is considered sinful to Catholic's. I'm not going to marry someone just because I'm pregnant with their child." She looked at Angela. "Especially since I'm against the concept of marriage to begin with."

"Sweetie," Angela began, but Temperance cut her off.

"I don't mean to offend you, since you and Hodgins are married, but it's just my personal opinion."

Angela took her friends hands between her own. "Marrying Jack was the happiest day in my life. The feeling of committing yourself completely to someone else is…well it's indescribable. It's wonderful. Beautiful. And Booth? He'd be one hell of a husband."

"I know that. Anthropologically he'd be a very good husband. That's why I told him that someday, maybe I would marry him. If I get married, I want it to be out of love, not because of a baby." She looked down at her stomach. "I thought you said the happiest day of your life was the day Aggie was born."

-

Angela and Hodgins had married after their daughter Aggie, the result of a one night stand, which was the result of Angela breaking up with Roxie, had been born. The two had decided that they would like their child to have been a part of their wedding and waited until she was born to officially tie the knot.

-

"You can have more that one 'happiest day of your life' Sweetie." Angela told her friend matter-of-factly.

"No you can't. It's mathematically impossible." Came Brennan's matter-of-fact reply.

"Believe me Brennan, once you have your baby and marry Booth, you'll understand."

"Ange!" Brennan protested but Angela waved a dismissive hand.

"So have you two picked out names yet?"

Temperance shot her a glare but nodded. "Yes, we talked about names last night."

"Well?"

"Emma if it's a girl and Logan if it's a boy." Booth answered as he entered the apartment.

"Those, are cute names."

Booth grinned. "Tempe's _knows_ that it's gonna be a girl. It's her 'maternal instinct'."

"I wouldn't think that that was 'logical'." Angela teased.

Temperance turned to Seeley. "Is she teasing me?"

He nodded as he popped the top off a beer.

Temperance turned back to Angela. "Shut up." The room burst into laughter.


	8. Chapter Seven

-Chapter Six-

"I still can't believe that I am going to be a grandfather!" Max exclaimed as he, Temperance and Seeley sat down to eat lunch a few weeks later.

She chuckled slightly. "Believe it Dad."

"You better get used to it, she's due soon." Seeley pointed out.

"Wow."

--

Max and Seeley were drinking coffee and talking about the latest game while Temperance stared absentmindedly out the window eating a piece of peach pie, her pregnancy craving. Suddenly she felt a searing pain rush through her body and let out a small gasp.

Max and Seeley looked at her.

"Are you okay Sweetheart?" Max asked, concern etched in the older man's face.

She let out another gasp.

"Bones?" Booth asked, concern on his face as well.

"I think I need to get to a hospital." She managed to get out before another wave of pain hit her.

The two men looked at each other before jumping into action.

"I'll pull the car around." Max said and caught the keys Booth tossed at him before running out of the restaurant.

"Deep breaths Bones, deep breaths." Booth whispered as he rubbed soothing circles on his girlfriends back.

"That is _so_ much easier said than done."

---

"You're fully dilated! Push Dr. Brennan!" The doctor yelled and Temperance Brennan did just that.

"It's crowning!" The doctor yelled again.

"You don't need to yell!" Brennan screamed.

"Tempe, breathe." Booth reminded as his girlfriend squeezed his hand. Seeley Booth was pretty sure it was broken.

"You need to push!" The doctor said.

"I know that!" Temperance growled.

"Ok, the head's out! Come on, keep it up!"

--

Half an hour later a grinning Booth came out to the waiting area.

"Well?" Cam asked as she looked up from her magazine. Angela, Jack, Max, Parker and Sweets looked up expectantly.

"7 pounds, 12 ounces. 17 inches."

The group stared at him still.

"Emma Christine Brennan." He beamed.

--

A few minutes later the hospital room was crowded.

"Oh my god! She's so cute!" Angela cooed as she held Emma. "It makes me want another one!" She shot a look at Jack.

"Thanks a lot." He hissed at Booth.

"You two did good." Cam said from her place next to Angela.

Angela passed Emma to Max. "Hey there little one." He looked at his daughter. "She looks a lot like you did when you were born."

"We named her after mom." Temperance said quietly and Max's eyes glazed over slightly.

"She's beautiful." He whispered and gently kissed his granddaughter's head. Max cast a quick look at Parker who was sitting on his father's lap. "Would you like to hold her?" Parker nodded vigorously. Max slowly walked over and carefully handed the little girl to her big brother.

"Support her head Buddy." Booth said.

Parker looked down at his sister, a look of awe on his face. "Hey Emma. I'm Parker. I'm your big brother."


	9. Chapter Eight

-Chapter Eight-

Six months later Booth and Brennan were eating lunch when Booth's phone rang.

"Booth." He listened quietly and Brennan watched as the color drained from his face. "What happened?" He whispered. He was quiet again as the person on the other end spoke. Brennan could tell that something was wrong so she reached over and put her hand into his. He squeezed it and sent a quite 'thanks' with his eyes. She nodded her 'you're welcome' and sat silently as she waited for the phone call to end.

"I'll be right there." He closed his phone and sat staring into space.

"Seel? What happened?" She asked gently.

He swallowed as a lump formed in his throat. "Rebecca was murdered."

--

The pair slowly walked up the sidewalk to the apartment complex that Rebecca Stinson resided in.

"I…I…I don't know if I can go in there Bones." Booth whispered as he stopped abruptly.

She turned to look at him and nodded slightly. "It's ok Booth. I understand."

She slowly made her way into the building and up to Rebecca's apartment. She'd met the young woman and liked her. Even though they weren't close friends, Temperance Brennan knew that this would be hard for her as well. She knew that Booth was currently going through hell and she wanted to help him through this, but she also knew that he needed space. She couldn't imagine how he was going to break the news to Parker. She knew the kind of pain that the little boy would go through and she hoped that she could help him through the worst of it.

She reached the floor and followed the voices of cops and other agents to an open door at the end of the hallway. She took a deep breath before entering the room.

"Doctor Brennan." Agent Sanders nodded solemnly. "Where is Agent Booth?"

"Outside. He didn't feel that he could come up here. Perhaps it would be best if he was removed from this case." She said as she made her way over to the white sheet that covered the body of Rebecca Stinson. The room around her was cluttered, a clear sign of a struggle. Broken glass was everywhere.

"I thought you only dealt with bones." A man in the corner said and another agent quickly explained why she was here.

Brennan carefully lifted the sheet off of the young woman's face and was met with the sight of empty eyes.

She took a deep breath before speaking. "Cause of death appears to be a gunshot to the front of the head." She hesitated before sadly adding. "Execution style."

--

The next few hours seemed to fly by for both Booth and Brennan. They were sitting in her office, Emma asleep in her portable crib and Parker asleep on the couch, when Cam came in. Booth and Brennan looked up expectantly.

"The uh, the rape kit came back negative." The two let out a sigh of relief. "We got DNA from under her fingernails." Booth nodded slightly indicating for her to continue. "Results came back as belonging to one Antonio Mena."

Brennan felt Booth stiffen beside her. "Son of a bitch."

Cam and Brennan looked at him. "A few weeks ago, the FBI arrested Loréna Hernández for possession of cocaine. It was rumored that she was dating Ramon Ortez." He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I got a note from Ortez telling me that I would pay. Antonio Mena is the right-hand man of Ramon Ortez. He'd do whatever his boss told him to do."

Brennan remembered Ortez, she'd taken him down outside the elevators in the case with the woman that they found in the trunk of a car, he was a member of one of the most feared gangs in DC.

--

A/N: The action starts soon!


	10. Chapter Nine

-Chapter Nine-

The night of the funeral Parker cried himself to sleep. Seeley lay awake, Temperance in his arms, also awake.

"I'm gonna miss her." He whispered into his partner's hair. As a response, Temperance laced her fingers through his and kissed them softly.

"Thanks Bones." He whispered through the darkness.

"For what?" She whispered back.

"For being here for me. For Parker."

"You were there for me."

He snuggled his face deeper into her hair. "I love you Tempe."

"I love you too, Seel."

That night was the first night that Temperance Brennan had said those words to anyone.

--

A day later Temperance was making lunch for Parker and Emma. She had volunteered to stay home with Parker, after Booth decided that working would be best for him. She had just finished making the mac and cheese and was about to add the nutmeg when the door was kicked down. She spun around and came face to face with Antonio Mena. She spun back around and reached for a knife she had lying on the counter when she heard the cock of a gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you doctor Brennan."

"Aunt Bones?" Parker asked as he made his way into the kitchen. "What was that noise?" He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what was happening.

"Parker! Take Emma and hide!" She yelled and the boy ran from the room. "You son of a bitch." Brennan hissed, as she narrowly missed getting hit with the bullet that Mena had just fired from his gun.

"To some." He aimed the gun again, but Brennan lunged for it, making Mena drop the gun on the floor. She kneed him in the groin and he fell to the ground, pulling her down with him. He pinned her to the floor and she rolled over on top of him, her hand wrapped around his throat, her other hand reaching for the gun. Mena head butted Brennan and rolled over, picking up the gun and hitting her across the head with it. She moaned and felt the side of her head start to bleed. She shakily stood up and held her hands up in a fighting stance. Mena aimed the gun at her again but she once again dodged the bullet.

"Why won't you just die?!" He yelled at her.

She didn't respond, instead she kicked the gun out of his hands, sending it flying across the room. He growled as he watched it fall to the floor a few feet away. Brennan took advantage of his temporary distraction and lunged forward, pushing him against the wall and punching him in the face. He fell to the floor, once again pulling her with him. He punched her, once, twice, again and again. She forced her palm at his nose and felt a rush of satisfaction when she felt it shatter. He yelped and shoved her off of him, covering his nose with his hands.

"Bitch!" He screamed as he ran after her into the kitchen, the gun temporarily forgotten.

Brennan grabbed the knife and spun around. Mena glared at her and lunged forward. She reacted and stabbed him once in the chest, realizing in horror what she had just done. Antonio stumbled backwards, clutching his chest. He fell to the floor and let out a final ragged breath.

Temperance Brennan looked down at the man in her kitchen in horror. She took a few shaky deep breaths before running into the bedroom.

"Parker!" She yelled.

The door to the closet flew open and a shaking Parker, holding a crying Emma appeared.

"Aunt Bones, what just happened?"

"We got to get out of here." She replied as she took Emma from his arms and grabbed a suitcase out of the closet.

"What? Why?" He asked, clearly in shock.

"The man who killed your mother came here, he found us." Parker's face went pale white and she quickly added, "He's dead, I just killed him." This seemed to comfort Parker some because some of the color returned to his face. "Go grab a suitcase and anything you want to take with you, but hurry. We have to get out of here."

Parker ran from the room and Brennan threw some clothes and personal effects into her suitcase.

"Em, Em, shhh." She rocked the baby slightly, trying to get her to calm down. She sighed as she set her daughter down on the bed and started folding up the playpen. She moved quickly as she packed some of Emma's things into another, smaller bag. Once she was finished she quickly grabbed her suitcase, the folded up playpen, Emma's bag and Emma and ran out of the room.

Parker was in the kitchen staring down at the body, his suitcase in one hand.

"Parker." Brennan rushed over to him and turned him around. She then set her bags down and looked the little boy in the eyes. "Everything will be alright. We're going to leave for a while, and once we come back, we'll be safe. Ok?"

The little boy nodded slightly. "Ok."

"Ok. You hold Emma for a moment while I leave a note for your dad." She quickly found a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled a note to Booth on it. She looked around her apartment one last time and made her way back to the two kids. She picked up Emma, grabbed her bags and left the apartment. Parker close behind her.


	11. Chapter Ten: Booth

-Chapter Ten: Booth-

Several hours later, Seeley Booth got out of the elevator at Temperance Brennan's floor and made his way down the hall. Tonight he was going to have his girlfriend's mac and cheese, and he couldn't wait. When he got to her door and noticed that the door was cracked open, he immediately drew his gun. He pushed the door open and wasn't expecting to see what he saw. The room was trashed and there were blood smears on several parts of the floor. Antonio Mena was lying dead in the kitchen, a knife sticking out of his chest.

"Tempe?" Booth called as he quickly cleared the living area and kitchen. "Parker?" Fear was quickly creeping inside him as he made his way into the bedrooms. _What if they were dead too?_ He took a deep breath and pushed his and Temperance's bedroom door open with his foot. Empty. He made his way down to the spare room and pushed it open. Empty. He let out a sigh of relief and holstered his weapon. He made his way back to the living area and pulled out his phone. "This is Booth, I need a full forensics team at 415 Elmswood Drive. There's been a murder."

--

Booth felt a hand on his arm. "How are you holding up?" Cam asked as she entered the apartment. He gave her a look and she nodded. "I'm sure Doctor Brennan is fine. She can handle herself."

"Obviously." He nodded his head in the direction of Mena.

"Is that the son of a bitch who killed Rebecca?" Cam asked as she snapped on a pair of rubber gloves.

Booth winced slightly at the sound of his ex girlfriend's name. 'Yeah."

Cam knelt down next to the body and examined the wound. "Kitchen knife. It looks like it sliced through the aorta. He would have bled out fast." She picked up his hand. "Looks like he gave someone a beating." She looked up, and was at a loss at how to comfort her friend.

--

The next day, after being questioned and questioned and in the end, being taken off the case, Booth sat in his office staring at a picture of three most important people in his life. There was a knock on his door and Booth looked up quickly. Agent Sanders stood in the doorway holding a manila folder.

"Yeah?" Booth ran a hand over his face.

Sanders cleared his throat and took a step into the room. "We checked Dr. Brennan's bank account and all of her money was cleared out."

"How? I thought there was a limit on how much you could withdraw at a time."

"There is. The account was emptied over a period of hours and at different banks around the state."

Booth was silent for a moment. "Thanks Sanders." The other agent nodded and quickly left the room. Seeley sat there for a few minutes before jumping up, grabbing his coat and running out of the Hoover Building.

--

Max Keenan's head whipped towards his front door when the banging began. He quickly bounded over to the door and opened it with a grin. "Took ya long enough."

Booth pushed him out of the way and quickly searched the apartment. "Where is she Max?"

"Not here. That's for sure." Booth sent him a glare. "Alright, alright. She was here, but she left ast night."

"Where'd she go?" He demanded.

"I don't know."

"You know more than you're telling me."

Max guiltily looked around his apartment.

"I'll have you arrested for obstruction of justice." Booth threatened, his finger pushed against Max's shoulder. Max didn't blink so Booth followed his line of sight. He rushed over to the object and picked it up. It was one of Emma's many baby toys. He stared at it for a while before clearing his throat. "What happened?"

Max sighed and seemed to think about it for a minute, before sighing and motioning for Booth to sit down.

"She came to me last night, all bloody and bruised. Said that some guy broke in and tried to kill her. She said that she killed him, accidentally, and that she grabbed the kids and ran." Booth was silent while he processed this bit of information. "She was scared, in tears, Parker was in shock, Emma was hysterical, she didn't feel safe!" He took a breath. "Tempe asked me for some help." Booth looked up.

"What kind of help?" Max gave him a stern look. "Oh. That kind."

"She said she needed to _disappear _for a while." He looked at Booth. "For once, she wasn't thinking logically."

"But she's right. Until I get these guys, no one close to me is safe." Booth whispered. Max nodded and patted his back as he stood up, leaving Booth to stare at the pile of bloody tissues on the coffee table.


	12. Chapter Ten: Brennan

-Chapter Ten: Brennan-

Temperance quickly strapped Emma in her car seat and made sure Parker was in his before racing out of her parking structure. She drove, in a state of shock, for a matter of minutes, before deciding where to go. She arrived at her destination and quickly got the kids out of the car. Emma was now wide awake and hysterical and Parker was in a daze. She found the apartment and knocked on the door, "Come on." The door swung open and Max Keenan stood there, obviously not expecting to see his daughter and grandchildren.

"Tempe! My god, what happened?"

"Dad, can we come in?" Max immediately stepped aside and the three rushed inside.

--

Brennan winced as Max gently dabbed at one of the cuts on her face.

"I'm sorry Honey." Max apologized for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"It's not your fault."

"Who did this to you?"

Brennan sighed. How much should she tell him? She didn't want Ortez's men to come after her father as well.

"His name was Antonio Mena."

"Was?" Max questioned as he put a band-aid on her forehead.

"I killed him." Max raised his eyebrows. "It was self-defense!"

"I believe you."

"Thank you." She glanced at Parker. "I think he's in shock."

Max nodded in agreement.

"Dad, listen. There was a reason that I came to you." He glanced up from cleaning the blood off of her hands. "I need to disappear."

Max froze and slowly made eye contact with her. She nodded, showing that she was serious.

"Disappear?"

"Disappear."

He stood up slowly and threw the tissue down on the table. "I think I can help."

--

"The buddy that helped me become Matthew Brennan, owes me a favor." Max explained as he collected the papers from the printer. "

"Thank you."

"Sure thing." He took a deep breath. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"It's not something I want to do, it's something I have to do. I'm not going to let them kill my children."

"You sound just like your mother." They held their gaze a moment longer, but then it was back to business. "If you're going to disappear, you're going to need money."

"I have money." She supplied.

"I know that. You'll need to empty your accounts."

Brennan nodded and cast a glance at Parker and Emma who were sleeping on the couch.

--

Brennan sighed as she opened her safety deposit box. At the time, she wasn't sure that putting a large sum of money into a safety deposit box would do her any good, now she was glad that she did. She quickly emptied the contents into one of the large duffle bags that she had borrowed from her father, and walked out of the bank. She spent the next few hours making withdrawals out of her account at different banks around DC, and returned to Max's apartment later in the day.

"I'm back!" She announced as she entered the apartment.

"Oh! Honey, honey! Watch this." Max said laughing as he threw Emma in the air. The little girl fell back into his grasp giggling madly.

"Be careful Dad." She laughed as she hung her coat up.

"I am, I am." He set Emma down in her playpen and walked over to the desk area that he had set up. "You're new identities." He handed Brennan a stack of papers.

"Johnny, Mila and Daphne Finn?" She looked up. "What were the reasons for those names?"

Max shrugged. "There wasn't any." Then he turned to Parker and winked.

"Wait! What was that?"

"It was nothing Aunt Bones." Parker said, grinning.

Brennan turned to Max, her face demanding an explanation. He shrugged. "You heard the man. It's nothing."


	13. Chapter Eleven

-Chapter Eleven-

"The bruising to his face suggests that someone beat him up pretty bad." Cam told the special agent the next day.

"Bones?"

"I'm running DNA. We'll know shortly." As if on cue, the computer beeped and the results popped up. Cam turned around and studied them for longer than Booth liked.

"Well?"

"Patience is _so_ not your virtue Seeley." Booth shot her a glare. "The results confirm that Dr. Brennan was the one who gave Mena his beating. It also tells me that he gave her a beating as well." Booth let out a breath. "You already knew that." She took a step closer to him. "What aren't you telling me?" Booth glanced at her, wondering if he should tell her everything or just parts.

"I went to see Max." He began. "She wasn't there. She had been. I know because I found this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the toy of Emma's. Cam looked at it sadly. "Max told me that she came to him wanting help. To disappear."

Cam let out a small, sad sigh. "Oh Booth." She made to pull him into a hug, but Booth quickly stepped back and put a hand on her shoulder.

She chuckled "Oh right. I'm a little…autopsy-ish." She made her way back over to the table and put the sheet over Mena. "When are you going to tell Angela, Dr. Hodgins and Dr. Sweets?" Booth glanced at her. "Yeah, you're that transparent."

--

"Why are we here?" Angela asked minutes after the rest of the group had been assembled.

"Yeah. And where's Dr. Brennan?" Hodgins added.

Sweets sat quietly. He could tell by Booth's body language that something was up and that it was stressing the agent out immensely.

Cam shushed the three and Booth took a deep breath. "Bones, well, she's, she's gone."

"Gone where, exactly?" Angela questioned.

"I don't know."

"How can _you _not know? You're FBI! You and your buddies at the CIA have tabs on everyone." A skeptical Hodgins pointed out.

"Dr. Hodgins," Sweets began, feeling the need to intervene, "I think what Agent Booth is trying to say is hard enough, maybe you should let him speak?" He suggested. Hodgins glared suspiciously at him, but closed his mouth and turned his complete attention to Booth.

"Thanks Sweets." Booth nodded at the younger man and Sweets grinned.

Booth took a deep breath and began again. "One of Ortez's men came after Bones." He continued talking through the gasps and murmurs. "He's dead, she's missing. And so are Parker and Emma." More gasps and murmurs. "Max helped her disappear, her bank account is empty. I don't know where she is, I don't know when she's coming back. I don't know if she's coming back."

Silence filled the room. Angela slowly got up and made her way over to Booth, pulling him into a hug. "Of course she'll come back. Brennan wouldn't…" She trailed off.

--

"Aunt Bones?" Parker asked from the back seat.

"Yes _Johnny_?" She asked, making sure to use Parker's new name.

"Where exactly are we going?"

Brennan sighed. "I don't know."

They rode in silence for a few minutes longer. "Aunt Bones?"

"Yes?"

"I think _Mila _needs a new diaper."

Brennan glanced back and laughed slightly at the sight of Parker with his nose scrunched up in disgust. "It's pretty late. I'll look for a hotel and we'll stay there for the night."

"One with a pool?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes." She grinned at the little boy. Earlier she had explained to Parker why they were running away. She'd also told him the tale of her receiving her new identity when she was a younger. Parker had had some questions, but ultimately agreed that leaving town for a little while would be best for the three of them. He only wished that Booth could go with them. Brennan silently agreed.


	14. Chapter Tweleve

-Chapter Twelve-

Four months later Booth stood over Rebecca's grave holding a bouquet of flowers. He thought back to the day he'd told Rebecca that Temperance was pregnant.

-

"_You got another woman pregnant?" She'd snarled at him._

"_It wasn't like I was trying to!" He quickly defended._

_She stood glaring at him for a long while before finally sighing, her face softening._

"_I guess I should congratulate you." She pulled him into a hug. "It was only a matter of time before something like this happened between the two of you." Even though she tried to sound sincere, Booth could still tell that she was still upset._

_-_

_A few days after Emma had been born Parker had begged that Rebecca take him to see his new baby sister._

"_Daddy!" Parker yelled as he ran into his father's arms._

_Booth shushed his son. "Aunt Bones is trying to get Emma to sleep."_

"'_Trying' is the key word." Brennan said as she entered the sitting room of her apartment carrying the baby._

"_Hiya Aunt Bones!" Parker greeted excitedly._

"_Hey Parker." She smiled. "Hello Rebecca."_

"_Dr. Brennan." She greeted._

"_Ah, please, call me Temperance."_

_Rebecca smiled. "Alright."_

"_Can I get you something to drink?" Temperance asked as she handed Emma off to Booth._

"_I, um, I wasn't planning on staying." Parker whipped around and pouted._

"_Mommy! I wanted you to meet Emma!" He gave his mother a sad look and she sighed._

"_Maybe I can stay for a little while." Parker smiled and turned to his little sister in his father's arms._

"_I have coffee?" Brennan offered._

_Rebecca glanced at Booth, who raised his eyebrows, and looked at Brennan. "Coffee's fine."_

_Brennan nodded and left for the kitchen. Rebecca stood there awkwardly until Parker called her over._

"_Mommy!"_

_She glanced at Booth again, he gave her a grin, and she slowly walked over to the couch. Parker took Emma from his dad's arms and made his way over to the couch, sitting next to his mom._

"_This is Emma." He said proudly, showing his mother the baby. "I'm her big brother, like Daddy is to Uncle Jared. Do you wanna hold her?" He asked._

"_I don't know if that's a good idea sweetie." Rebecca quickly answered, and the little boy pouted._

"_It's alright Rebecca." Booth said, as he watched them. Rebecca hesitantly took Emma from Parker's hold and gently rocked the little girl._

"_She's adorable." She whispered, and Booth smiled proudly. "This almost makes me want another baby."_

"_Then I'd have another little brother or sister!" Parker exclaimed, clearly all for the idea, as Booth chuckled._

_Brennan chose that moment to reenter the room. She put Rebecca's mug of coffee down next to her on the table. She chuckled slightly. "You got her to go to sleep." _

_Rebecca looked down at the sleeping baby and smiled slightly. "I guess I did." She carefully handed Emma to Brennan and picked up her coffee mug._

_Temperance silently walked out of the room, leaving the family to talk._

_-_

Booth bent down and placed the lily's, Rebecca's favorite flower, on the ground in front of her grave.

"I miss you Becca." He traced her name with his finger. "I think you'd be happy to know that Temperance killed the bastard that did this to you. She took Parker and Emma and left. To keep them safe. I trust her, I just wished that she would have told me so that I could have gone with them." He stood back up and looked around, having the feeling that he was being watched. Not seeing anyone, he turned back to the headstone. "But Bones wouldn't do that. She wouldn't have told me her plan because she wouldn't have wanted to put me in that situation. She knows that I love working for the FBI." Then it hit him. The frustration and confusion as to why his partner hadn't told him what she was planning on doing finally made sense. "She didn't want to make me choose." He whispered. The hairs on the back of Seeley Booth's neck suddenly stood up and he whirled around, his gun pointed.

"Special Agent Booth!" Ramon Ortez greeted a little to cheerful for Booth's liking.

"Ortez!" He growled. "Put your hands above your head." Ortez reluctantly complied. "Ramon Ortez, you are under arrest for the murder of Rebecca Stinson and the attempted murder of Temperance Brennan." Booth quickly cuffed Ortez and roughly led him back to his Charger. He roughly stuffed him inside the car and drove off towards the Hoover building.


	15. Chapter Thirteen

-Chapter Thirteen-

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Special Agent Charlie Burns asked Booth as they stood outside of interrogation.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Booth answered before entering the room and slamming the door shut.

-

Booth spent the first forty-five minutes just staring at Ortez and the next half hour glaring at him.

"You're glare does not bother me." Ortez commented, glaring back at Booth.

Booth remained silent.

Ortez sighed. "You know, you should really get your facts straight. I didn't kill Rebecca."

"No, you didn't." Booth agreed. "But one of your men did."

"Ah yes. Mena. Didn't Dr. Brennan kill him?" He looked around the room and smirked. "Where is Dr. Brennan?"

Booth was silent again.

"Oh yeah! She's fled. Took your son, Parker, is it? And little baby Em…" Booth cut him off with a punch to the face.

"That is harassment!" Ortez yelled as he touched his lip, scowling when he saw that his finger had blood on it.

"Charlie, did you see anything?" Booth said, never breaking eye contact with Ortez.

"_Not a thing Agent Booth." _Charlie's voice came over the intercom.

"That's what I thought." He turned his full attention back to Ortez. "Don't you _ever_ mention their names. Comprende?" He asked darkly.

Ortez growled as a response.

"Good."

--

Daphne Finn quietly closed the front door and entered her house, her nine month old daughter Mila asleep against her shoulder.

"Johnny, make sure you do your homework." She said quietly to her son.

"Ok." He answered and reluctantly walked into the kitchen.

Daphne walked upstairs and laid Mila down in her crib, switched on the monitor and descended down the stairs to start dinner.

"Mother? I need help with this math homework." Johnny said and his mother made her was over to the table.

"What's the problem?" She asked, and Johnny pointed to an equation on the piece of paper. "Ah." Daphne got up and walked over to a jar of marbles on the counter. "If you have four marbles," she pulled out four marbles, "and you add four more and than four again," she took out eight more marbles, "how many marbles do you have?" She walked back over to the table and set the handful down.

Johnny counted the marbles and wrote something down on his paper.

"What'd you get?"

"12." He replied with a grin.

Daphne smiled and ruffled his hair before heading back to the stove.

-

Hours later, with little information gained, Booth was forced to let Ortez walk.

"I will get you. Another time, another day, I will get you." Booth whispered in Ortez's ear before opening the door to interrogation.

"I'll be waiting." He taunted back. He walked a few steps before stopping and turning around. An evil grin on his face.

"It's a shame that Rebecca died. She was a beautiful woman."

That was the last straw that Booth had with Ortez. He punched him in the mouth and the other man fell to the ground. Booth continued his punching until Agent Burns and Sanders pulled him off of a now quite bloody Ortez.

"That's enough Booth!" Burns yelled as he threw Booth against the wall. "Go take a walk!"

Seeley fixed his tie and stormed to his office.

--

"Can I help?" Johnny asked as Daphne finished loading up the dishwasher.

"We'll see." She answered. Johnny pouted and she gave them a stern look.

"Ok. Fine."

"Why don't you go get ready for bed?"

Johnny nodded and left the kitchen, climbing the stairs.

Daphne dried her hands and walked into the living room. She grabbed her video camera, set it up on the mantle across from the couch, turned it on and walked over to the couch.

She took a deep breath before speaking.

--

A/N: Hmmm…What's she going to say? Please review! I'm going on vacation, hopefully I'll be able to write more. Hopefully is the key word here… Sorry this is so short! You all cannot imagine how bad I feel for making these 'chapters' so short. I try to make them as long as I can, but because I bounce around so much, it's very difficult.


	16. Chapter Fourteen

-Chapter Fourteen-

A few days later Booth sat on his couch flipping through television channels. He had been temporarily suspended when the deputy director found out about his attack on Ortez. He sighed when nothing jumped right out at him and turned off the TV. He sat on the couch, staring up at the ceiling until his door opened. He jumped up, ready to attack the intruder, but groaned when he saw who it was.

"Oh! I didn't know that you'd be here."

"Max! What the hell are you doing here? I could have you arrested for breaking and entering."

Max just stared at Seeley. "What?" Booth asked.

"Well, I was just wondering what you were doing home from work." He admitted before closing the door and walking over to Booth.

Booth sighed and threw himself back onto his couch and spoke again. "What are you doing here Max?"

Max continued to stare before snapping himself out of his trance like state.

"I, uh, well I got this in the mail the other day." Max reached into his pocket and took out a disk. "It's from Tempe." He walked over and handed it to Booth. Seeley reached out a hesitant hand and slowly grasped the disk.

"I'll, uh, just be going now." Max said and put a hand on Booth's shoulder. "You take care of yourself Booth."

"Yeah. Thanks Max." Booth replied, his eyes not moving from the disk.

Booth continued to stare at the DVD more a long time after Max had left. He finally gathered the strength to put the DVD in the player and push play. His breath caught when he saw Brennan.

"Hey Booth." She began, and at this moment in time, nothing in the world could break the attention that Seeley Booth was currently giving his television set.

"I don't know exactly what to say. I guess the best thing to say is that we're all ok. I have Parker enrolled in school here. I can't tell you where 'here' is, but I hope you trust me enough to take care of Parker and Emma." She was silent for a moment before grinning. "I dyed my hair." She wrapped her now almost black hair around her finger. "I think it looks pretty good actually."

Booth grinned at this comment.

"I've gotten a job as a teacher at the local high school, and I bought a house. Parker was pretty excited when I let him decorate his room." She smiled. "I miss you Booth." She sighed and Booth swore he saw her eyes glisten slightly. "If I said that raising two kids alone was easy, I'd be lying." She pushed a loose lock of hair behind her ear. "Parker's been a huge help with Emma. I know leaving so soon after Rebecca's death was hard on him, but he's been really good about it. I'm trying to talk to him. Trying to get him to open up, but there's only so much I can do." She bit her lip and looked around the room, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. She turned back to the camera. "Parker wanted to tell you something." She stood up and left the room. Moments later Parker entered and plopped down on the couch.

"Hey Dad!" He waved enthusiastically at the camera and grinned. Booth noticed that his front teeth were missing, and wondered if the tooth fairy had paid his son a visit.

"I miss you." Parker pouted. "Emma's gotten bigger than she was when you saw her last. She's crawling now. Oh! We have a dog! He's a police dog and Bones named him Ripley."

Booth smiled sadly at the memory of Ripley.

"I have a new name! Bones told me I can't tell you it though, not until we're home." Parker squinted as he thought about what to say next. "Oh dad! I have my own room! It's blue and green and I have all sorts of new toys! Bones took me and Emma shopping, we have all new stuff now. I'm going to a new school! I have new friends, but I miss my old ones." He frowned slightly, but then grinned. "There's this girl in my class and she's really nice and pretty and I think that I like her." He whispered the last part and Booth couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "I think I hear _mother_ on the stairs. I miss you dad. I can't wait to come home."

A minute later Brennan walked in the room carrying a now very awake Emma. She sat down and whispered something in Emma's ear while pointing at the camera. Emma smiled and squealed. "Dada!"

"Very good sweetie!" Brennan said as she kissed the baby's chubby cheek and Parker ruffled the dark hair on her head. Emma's big blue eyes twinkled.

"I thought you might want to see your daughter." Brennan said towards the camera, her head resting on top of Emma's head. "She looks a lot like you."

"Let Dad see her crawl!" Parker said. Brennan smiled and set Emma on the floor. The little girl took off in one direction and Parker ran after. Brennan taped the siblings playing for a few minutes longer before turning the camera to film her one last time.

"I love you Booth. More than you know. More than you could ever know. I hope you catch the bad guys so that we can come home." She blew a kiss at the camera before the television screen went black.


	17. Chapter Fifteen

-Chapter Fifteen-

Mixed emotions. That's what was flowing through Seeley Booth's head as he stared at the dark TV screen.

Anger. Happiness. Reassurance. Sadness. Love. Love for Parker. Love for Emma. Love for Temperance. He ran a hand through his hair before sighing, standing up, walking to his bedroom and slamming the door shut. He collapsed on his bed and pulled Temperance's pillow to his chest, inhaling its scent deeply. He really missed her.

--

Weeks later, Angela got out of her car at walked around the back to get Aggie out of her car seat. Today was Aggie's 16 month checkup.

"Come on sweetie." She said as she hoisted the little girl onto her hip. Then she froze. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she felt her heart rate increase dramatically. She looked around, and seeing no one, quickly made her way into the doctors office.

--

"It was weird, Jack." Angela said as she pulled the covers back later that night.

"I'm sure it was nothing."

Angela glared at him. "This coming form the conspiracy theorist."

"Ok." He slid into bed. "What do you want me to say?"

Angela climbed in and curled up next to him. "Nothing, just hold me."

--

Jack Hodgins was on lunch run. He was currently standing in line at the local sub place, impatiently waiting his turn. The woman in front of him was trying to decide between turkey and ham, and in the mean time, pissing him of extremely. Finally, she made up her mind, salami, and it was Jack's turn. He quickly placed the orders of the members of 'Team Brennan' and left the restaurant. The moment he stepped outside, he felt eyes on him. Quickly, he scanned the area. Nobody. He slowly made his way to his car and sped off towards the Jeffersonian.

--

Camille Saroyan pulled at her dress as she waited for her date to arrive. She sighed and fell back onto the couch in her living room.

"You better not stand me up _again_ Kevin."

15 minutes later there was a knock on her door. She jumped up and greeted her date with a kiss on the cheek.

"Just let me grab my bag." She got her purse out of the closet and the two exited the apartment. Once outside Kevin looked around, a puzzled expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Cam asked, smiling nervously.

"You don't feel that?"

"No. Feel what?"

"Like we're being watched."

Cam was silent for a moment as she tried to pick up on the feeling. "No." A lie.

--

"What can we do?" Angela asked Hodgins the next day.

"Do for what?" Cam asked as she entered the office.

Angela and Hodgins looked at each other, not sure as to what they should tell their boss.

"Come on," Coaxed Cam, "You can tell me."

Jack sighed. "Ok, you might think that it's me being overly paranoid, but Angela felt it too." Cam gave him a look that encouraged him to go on. "We think we're being watched."

Cam's face fell. "What is it?" Angela asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"It's probably nothing, but I got that feeling last night."

The trio was silent for a minute, but to them it seemed like hours.

"What do we do now?" Angela whispered.

"Booth?" Jack suggested, but Cam shook her head.

"Booth was suspended, right now he can't do anything." Cam said. "Sweets is FBI, maybe he can help?"

Jack sighed. "Well, he's better than no one."

Angela sighed. "But what if it's nothing? We'll be getting the FBI involved for something it isn't anything to worry about."

Cam and Jack were silent while they thought that through. Finally Jack spoke. "I'm not going to take any chances. Not when my wife and children are involved."

--

A/N: Yup. Hodgins said 'children'. Review!

Sorry. I kinda forgot about this fic...


End file.
